


Hair-Trigger Heat

by guilty_pleasures_abound



Series: Trope Prompts [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Stan Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_pleasures_abound/pseuds/guilty_pleasures_abound
Summary: You’d never smelled an alpha like him before; had never met anyone who could trigger your heat just with their scent. You never thought it would happen to you—no one ever did, you supposed—and you sure as fuck never thought it would be someone like him.[Female reader]





	Hair-Trigger Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingscarlet13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/gifts).



> This whole thing is relentlessly filthy yet I apologize for nothing.

This was _not happening!!_

Obviously you knew it was possible, it was one of those things they taught in sex ed that either inspired romantic notions of _"true love"_ or anxious apprehension. The fact that it happened to only a tiny portion of the population was a small comfort, but that wasn't much consolation when it was happening to you.

The bitch of it was, you were so close to escaping unscathed. The Mystery Shack was a cacophony of scents; the musty, dusty fur of the various taxidermied creatures, the wood interior, the dozens of tourists that walked through the place on a daily basis. It all masked his scent, right until the fateful moment he stepped to the side to usher you all into the Gift Shop, and you had to pass right beside him as you followed the others in the tour group.

Your damn knees almost buckled. It froze you, jerking your head to the side to stare at him, mouth stupidly agape and his eyes staring wide at you under his glasses.

Then you ran, unceremoniously bumping into everyone ahead of you as you booked it out the gift shop door.

Which left you in the pickle you were in now; pacing the short length of a tiny motel room two towns over trying _real damn hard_ to keep yourself from running back to the alpha that had triggered the most intense heat you had ever had in your life.

It... was not going well. You were attempting to ignore the slick literally dripping down your thighs, the tight, hot feeling of your skin, the desperate spasms of your cunt; which was about as easy as ignoring a train barreling down on you.

Something had to give, and there was a very good chance it was going to be your willpower.

_Knock knock knock._

Or his, apparently. You knew it was him before you even looked through the peephole, your body so hypersensitive and desperate that his scent came through the flimsy door loud and clear.

"Wh... who is it?" you squeaked anyway, palms flat on the wood and taking all your strength not to immediately open it.

"Stan Pines," his gruff voice panted near the seam of the door. "From... today. At the Mystery Shack."

"How did you find me?" You were stalling, trying to distract yourself; anything to keep you from flinging open the door and taking him right on the ground.

"Wha—does that really matter right now?"

It didn't, especially not with the impatient edge in his voice quickening your sense of urgency.

"Omega." His voice was low and gruff, his desperation very clearly just as keen as yours. "Open the door."

You leaned against the door with a whine, your knees barely supporting you against the power of his quiet command, and a moment later you were twisting the handle with shaking fingers.

The look on his face and his soft gasp when he saw you made your heart start to race, his gaze flicking down the loose t-shirt barely covering your torso to your bare legs, where you just knew he could see the slick coating your thighs. Then you blinked, and that fast he was pressed up against you, kicking the door closed behind him as his nose buried against your neck.

"I’ve never smelled anything like you,” he said gruffly, his arms the only thing keeping you standing as the onslaught of his scent shredded any sense of restraint you had left. “I’ve been running that place for almost thirty fucking years and I’ve _never_ had an omega come through my door that smelled the way you do.”

You’d never smelled an alpha like him before; had never met anyone who could trigger your heat just with their scent. You never thought it would happen to you—no one ever did, you supposed—and you sure as fuck never thought it would be someone like him.

“God, please, I need it, I need you—” You were on the bed before you knew it, his hands fumbling between you, desperately trying to get his belt undone without him having to lift his head from where he was biting and licking at your neck. Somehow, ridiculously, his weird red fez was still firmly on his head, and were you in a more thoughtful state, you might have wondered if he was using it to cover a receding hairline.

Lustful, heat-foggy you, however, didn’t even give it a second thought before you were plucking it from his head and running your fingers through what turned out to be shockingly thick gray hair.

Goddamn his scent was strong, your cunt pulsing furiously with desperation, a fresh wave of slick dripping out of you as the clink of his belt and the buzz of his zipper reached your ears. His relieved huff was all the warning you got before he was inside you, his hands hooking under your shoulders, pulling you down onto the thick penetration of his cock with the sexiest deep moan you had ever heard.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” you hissed, thighs gripping his hips and hands clinging desperately to his shoulders, clawing at the thick fabric of his suit jacket he hadn’t even bothered to remove, every single nerve in your body sparking and singing with pleasure like you had never felt before.

“Shit—Fuck—” He was already gasping, the rough drive of his hips knocking the bed against the wall, which was undoubtedly going to piss your neighbor off; but if there was ever a moment you didn’t care, it was right then.

You needed to come, you needed that relief or you were going to die, you felt sure of it, your hand clumsily wedging down between you with a desperate whine. The rough touch of your fingers on your clit tore a ragged little cry from your throat that made him moan, lifting his head from your neck to watch you through heavily-lidded eyes.

“That’s it,” he encouraged, his breath hot against your face. “That’s it, baby, come on.”

You scrunched your eyes closed, so overwhelmed by it all—his cock, his scent, the way he was looking at you, the way you were aching so deep for the swell of his knot—that you couldn’t do anything but exactly what he wanted; coming in a hot burst of pleasure that started in your core and spread through your whole body like a wave.

It was like flipping a switch; your sudden climax an electric shock to him, making him shove in deep with a hard moan. Then the sudden pressure of his knot—filling and locking inside you so abruptly it forced another orgasm through you before you'd barely had a chance to ride through your first. It left you wheezing, dizzy at the rapidfire onslaught and holding so tight to fistfuls of his jacket that your fingers ached.

The sound of him moaning against your neck didn’t help, the hot pulse of his cum inside you making your pussy spasm and squeeze, milking his climax from him with everything it had.

It all made time slip away from you, your brain complete white noise and your body barely feeling like it belonged to you anymore.

Then a soft lick of his tongue against your pulse pulled you back to earth, the edge of his glasses poking against your cheek distractedly.

“Y’alright?” he slurred the words against your throat, his hands giving your shoulders a little squeeze.

Were you alright? You honestly weren’t sure. Your heat was far from finished, that much was sure, and you were sure that your body would absolutely hate you if you attempted to go through the rest of it without the alpha currently on top of you.

“I think so,” you managed to whisper.

You felt his head raise from your neck, and sensed his gaze on your face.

“Look at me, honey,” he murmured.

You did, and it was a small modicum of comfort that he looked just as unsure about all this as you were.

“I know this ain’t exactly convenient,” he mumbled awkwardly, looking sheepish under his glasses, “but I’ll make sure you come out of this alright. I promise."

Maybe it was the pheromones talking, but the sincerity in his voice settled like a calming, comforting blanket over you. You believed him; even if the two of you walked away from this and never saw each other again, for the next few days of your heat, he was going to make sure you were okay.

You nodded, shyly raising your hand to his head, fingers brushing through his hair. It made him smile a little, leaning into it, turning his chin in toward the inside of your forearm to press his lips against your skin.

"Fuck, I'm an asshole." He suddenly frowned, his eyebrows pinched together. "I never even asked your name."

You couldn't help your startled laugh, dropping your hand from his hair to cover your eyes in mild mortification. He had just fucked you into two intense orgasms in a row, his knot was still firmly locked inside you, and yet remembering to give him your name hadn't even crossed your mind.

You told him in a soft murmur, biting your lip when he quietly repeated it as he pressed a gentle kiss against your neck. It was the first of many gentle gestures from him, you would be soon to discover, and made your body shiver with renewed sparks of longing.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> See the prompts as they're posted [on my tumblr.](https://guilty-pleasures-abound.tumblr.com)


End file.
